memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Journey's End (episode)
:You may be looking for ''Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation. While visiting the Enterprise, Wesley Crusher protests the removal of Native Americans from a planet ceded to the Cardassians. Summary As a result of a long-disputed treaty with the Cardassians, the Federation has agreed to return several planets to Cardassian control. One such planet, Dorvan V, is inhabited by the descendants of Native Americans. They do not wish to leave their new home, which they had spent many years searching for. Picard pleads with them, saying that the Cardassians insist on the removal of all inhabitants. Meanwhile, Wesley Crusher has returned from Starfleet Academy for a vacation. He's out-of-character though, snappy and caustic in manner. He is rude to Geordi La Forge in the engine room. Dr. Crusher tries to talk to her son, but gets nowhere. On the planet, Wesley comes in contact with Lakanta, a Native American holy man of sorts. He guides Wesley on a journey of self-discovery, in which he talks to his father. After this experience, he discovers Worf attempting to enact a forced, but covert, relocation of the planet's inhabitants and thwarts the operation, resulting in the planet's inhabitants demanding Starfleet's departure. Picard strongly reprimands Wesley for his behavior, which Wesley responds to by calmly denouncing the relocation on moral grounds. Picard in turn demands that Wesley keep his opinions to himself and follow orders so long as he is in a Starfleet uniform, and Wesley promptly announces his resignation from the academy. Eventually his guide reveals himself as The Traveler, with whom Wesley had contact years ago. Wesley decides to leave Starfleet and explore the universe with him. The Native Americans, still insistent on staying on the planet, decide to forgo Federation citizenship and remain on the planet under the Cardassians' control. Memorable Quotes "Now, you be sure to dress warmly on those other planes of existence." : - Dr. Crusher, to Wesley "Have faith in their abilities to solve their problems on their own." : - The Traveler "So if you're sacred... then you have to treat yourself with respect... to do otherwise is to desecrate something holy." : - Lakanta, to Wesley "Earl Grey tea, watercress sandwiches, and Bularian canapés... are you up for promotion?" : - Riker, to Picard "There comes a time in a young man's life when he doesn't want to stay with his poor senile mother, I understand." : - Beverly Crusher, to Wesley Crusher Background Information * This episode marks the creation of the Demilitarized Zone and the beginning of the Maquis. The Maquis are formed in the DS9 episodes and . This episode was intentionally used by the writers to show the beginnings of the Maquis for use in Star Trek: Voyager. * This was Wil Wheaton's last appearance on television as Wesley Crusher. He later reprised the role for a cameo in , although the majority of his scene was cut from the final release. * Beverly Crusher mistakenly says that the Traveler comes from Tau Ceti. In fact, he comes from Tau Alpha C. * Richard Poe reprises his role as Gul Evek. * This was the first episode directed by Corey Allen since in season 5. Also, this was the last Next Generation episode directed by Allen. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 86, * As part of the TNG Season 7 DVD collection Links and references Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Special appearance by *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Guest stars *Tom Jackson as Lakanta *Natalija Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev *Ned Romero as Anthwara *George Aguilar as Wakasa *Richard Poe as Evek *Eric Menyuk as The Traveler *Doug Wert as Jack Crusher Uncredited co-stars *Lena Banks as an operations division ensign *J. Bauman as Garvey *Elliot Durant III as an operations division ensign *Henry Kingi, Sr. as a Native American guard *Michael Moorhead as a science division ensign *Tom Morga as a Cardassian officer *John Saint John as a Tribal Council member *Unknown performers as **Glinn Telak (voice) **Alfonse Pacelli **Native American guard **Two Tribal Council members References 1680; bear; bonsai; Brand; Bularian canapé; Cardassian; Cardassian border; Charlemagne; Cochrane (unit); confinement beam trace; coyote; Demilitarized Zone; Dorvan V; Dorvan system; Earl Grey tea; Europe; Federation Council; Ferengi; fish; Fleet Admiral; Glinn; Gul; Habak; Indian; Indian Council; Indian representative; joke; Katowa; Klingon; Mansara; Maribona-Picard, Javier; microfusion interrelay; Mintakan tapestry; mountain; Mozart; New Mexico; North American Indians; parrot; phase inverter; Picard, Maurice; plasma-dyne relay; Pueblo; Pueblo Revolt; river; Spanish; squad; Starbase 310; Starfleet Academy; subprocessor matrix; Tau Ceti; Tribal Council; vacation; Vassbinder; Vetar; vision quest; Vulcan; warp field; warp propulsion inter-relay; warship; watercress sandwich; Wrightwell |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Am Ende der Reise es:Journey's End it:La fine del viaggio (episodio) ja:TNG:新たなる旅路 nl:Journey's End